english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Borderlands 3 (2019)
Borderlands 3 is a first-person shooter video game developed by Gearbox Software and published by 2K Games. It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on September 13, 2019. Special Appearances By: (in alphabetical order) *Chris Hardwick (Vaughn) *Ice T (Balex) *Penn and Teller (Pain & Terror) 'Player Characters:' *SungWon Cho (FL4K - The Beastmaster) *Marissa Lenti (Moze - The Gunner) *Cian Barry (Zane - The Operative) *Zehra Fazal (Amara - The Siren) 'The Heroes:' *Colleen Clinkenbeard (Lilith) *Jim Foronda (Claptrap) *Martha Harms (Maya) *Felecia Angelle (Ava) *Ciaran Strange (Lorelei) *Major Attaway (Clay) *Bruce DuBose (Marcus) *Ray Chase (Rhys) *Jamie Marchi (Ellie) *Colleen Clinkenbeard (Tannis) *Michael J. Tatum (Hammerlock) *David Wald (Wainwright) *Michael Cosner (Typhon) *Michael Turner (Zer0) 'The B Team:' *Marcus Mauldin (Brick) *E. Jason Liebrecht (Mordecai) *Ashly Burch (Tina) 'The Villains:' *Max Mittelman (Troy Calypso) *Elisa Meléndez (Tyreen Calypso) *Christopher Wehkamp (Katagawa Jr./Katagawa Ball) *Kenneisha Thompson (Aurelia) 'Featuring:' *Brina Palencia (Moxxi) *Jason Douglas (Krieg) *Ric Spiegel (Zed) *Jennifer Green (Angel) *Randy Pitchford (Crazy Earl) *Sonny Strait (Sparrow) *Anthony Bowling (Grouse) 'Additional Voices By...' *Alejandro Saab (Promethea Male 2, Sylvestro, Dental Dan) *Alex Moore (Promethea Female 1, Zahnzi, Handsome Jackie) *Amber Lee Connors (Psycho Female) *Andrew Cheney (Tink Loot, Bandit 1) *Anthony Bowling (Nails) *April Johnson (Crew Member 09, Crimson Raider Norma, Bandit Walla) *Blythe Renay (GenIVIV, Messy Breakup, Crew Member 02) *Bob Hess (Brother Mendel, Tern) *Bolo (Skag pup) *Brad Gaffney (Glenn) *Brett Hellyer (Skyler/Liam/Atlas Soldier, Birthday Bandit, Gonner) *Brian Olvera (Domino, Bloodbucket, Roaddog, Tunnel Dweller) *Bryce O'Brien (Crew Member 07) *Caitlin Glass (Kay, Wren) *Carl Shedd (Bloodflap, Holloway) *Chris Rager (Torgue, Goliath, Service Bot WMS, Warden, Porta Pooper 5K) *Christopher R. Sabat (Chef Frank, Hot Karl) *Clifford Chapin (Tink, Crew Member 08) *Colleen Clinkenbeard (Boundary Turret) *Connor Cleary (Tink Psycho, Chadd, Mouthpiece, Rakkman, Crew Member 03, Smuggler 2, Bandit Walla) *Cris George (Portapotty Bandit, Quietfoot) *Curry McKnight (Mech, Field Marshall Kaziak, Grand Archivist) *Dallas Reid (Nog) *Danny Homan (Beans) *Dante Silva (Pandora Male 1, DJ Blood, El Dragon Jr., Warty, Stank Knee, Doomed Scientist, Smuggler 1, Bandit Walla) *Dave Trosko (Dean, Eden 6 Male 1) *Dawn M. Bennet (Fanatic Female 2) *Drew Mobley (Trapper 1) *Elisa Meléndez (Sell Out) *Emily Gray (Lizzie, Bureaucratic AI) *Gabe Featherstone (Baldrin) *Greg Carson (Enforcer) *Greg Vanderpool (Todd Barlos) *Ian Sinclair (Captaint Traunt, Film Buff, General Traunt, Jensen) *Jamie Marchi (Tumorhead, Veronica, Crew Member 06) *Jennifer Green (Beatrice) *Jeremy Schwartz (Service Bot LAW) *Jesse Kirstein (Hardin) *Jessica Cavanagh (Alkonost, Sloth) *Jill Harris (Pandora Female 1, Lana, Killavolt Fangirl 4) *Jim Foronda (Hirschim, Computerized Voice) *Joel McDonald (Burger Bot, Fanatic Male 1, Bandit 3, Nilly, Bandit Walla) *Jordan Alexander (Walla Priestess, Bandit Walla) *Josh Grelle (Quinn, Trooper 2) *Josh Olson (The Unstoppable, Satisfied Customer 2) *Julie Shields (Oversphere, Clare Connerly, Security Madam) *Juno (Skag pup) *Justin Briner (Dalton, Thunk, Edgren, Failure Bot) *Kayla Belmore (Ziff, Lark) *Keith Kubal (Gary, Holder, Baron Noggin) *Keith Rosier (Heavy, Civilian, Crew Member 10, Bandit Walla) *Kevin Duc (Killavolt) *Kyle Igneczi (Crystal Troopers, Deadman, Promethea Male 1) *Larry Brantley (Service Bot MED, Murl, Crew Member 04) *Linda Leonard (Ma Honeywell, Saurian Hivemind) *Liz Katz (Bloodshine) *Lynne Rutherford (New-U) *Mark Stoddard (Montgomery Jakobs, Grogmouth) *Matt Cox (Guy, Loser Technician) *Matthew Herrera (Terry, Pandora Male 2, Video Narrator) *Meredith Hershey (Lashley) *Michael Roth (Dinklebot, Satisfied Customer 1) *Michelle Pennington (Promethea Female 2, Killavolt Fangirl 2) *Mikaela Krantz (Pandora Female 2, Killavolt Fangirl 1, Gore Girls) *Michael Cosner (Bandit Walla) *Mike McFarland (Fanatic Male 2, Clatter, Crew Member 01) *Morgan Barry (Nyriad, Janice Cordalia, News Anchor) *Murky Waters (Handsome Jack, Jack Hammer) *Nick Landis (Ace, Bandit Zealot, Crew Member 11, Gorebox) *Patrick Fenn (Service Bot SWAT, Sourbones) *Paul Sage (Service Bot) *Paul Slavens (Pa Honeywell, Red Jabber) *Phil Parsons (Mickey Tricks, Heckle & Hyde, Sun Smasher Bandit) *R Bruce Elliott (Pappy, Bandit, Brother Catus, Brother Sinon, Monk 1, Vercuvio) *Rachael Messer (Vic, Eden 6 Female 1) *Raison Varner (Psycho Male, Shiv, Bandit 2) *Ray Hurd (Service Bot FIRE, Sergeant Higgwink) *Ricco Fajardo (Beau, Crew Member 05, Scrapyard Bandit) *Rob Faison (Bandit Walla) *Sam Winkler (Barista Bot, COV Bouncer) *Sara Wiedenheft (Fanatic Female 1, Prisa) *Scott Frerichs (Eden 6 Male 2, Barman Nates, Miles) *Sean Ahern (Miller) *Shawn Gann (Archimedes, Bloodflap's Gang, Judge Hightower, Security Terminal) *Taylor Harris (Archie Rowe, LT Wells, Atomic) *Teller (Ramsden) *Tia Ballard (Wick, Eden 6 Female 2, Killavolt Fangirl 3) *Trina Nishimura (Double Dee Seven, Naoka) *Troy Hughes (Boney) *Wendy Powell (Hag, Azalea, Watcher) 'Pandora Radio Is' *Aeternam (Achraf Loudiy, Antoine Guertin, Max Legault, Maxime Boucher) *Blind the Huntsmen (Agustin R. Michel, Fernando Macias-Jimenez, Jesus Sainz Gonzales) *Crimson (Elisa Meléndez, Evan Lamb, Alex Hoyt, Brian Lange, Dave Torre) *ESC (Maxime Lajeunesse) *Hilward (Alexandre Lapierre, André-Philippe Pouliat, Antoine Guertin, David Lizotte, Jean-François Boudreault) *Hunt the Shark (Guillaume Gaudreau, Jérome Larouche, Maxime Lajeunesse, Nicolas Marin, Nicolas Boivin) *Man Mountain (Bryan Cowles, David Reaume, Jacob Goins, Mike Reaume) *Midnight Revel (Daniel Firth, Dell Smith, Shelby Kemp, Tyler Tisdale, Zac Blackwell) *Somewhere Here (Eric Wigdahl, John Clabots, Nick Whitford, Zack Whitford) *The Axes of Kane (Jeff Davis, Tony Martinez) *The Capsules (Jason Shields, Julie Shields, Kevin Trevino) *The Five Hands (Adam Duc, Joe Krumrey, John Kulmacz) *Wandermine (Matt Cox) *Aloysius van Etten *Andrew Cheney *Anthony Cole *April Johnson *Carl Shedd *Christopher R. Sabat *Connor Cleary *Danny Homan *James Dwyer *Jeremy Neroes *Jessica Cavanagh *Jim Foronda *Joel McDonald *Jonathan Drolet *Mark Stoddard *Mark Stoddard (Credited Twice) *Matt Cox *Matthew Tote *Raison Varner *Ray Hurd *Rob Faison *Sean Ahern Category:Video Games Category:2019 Video Games